


This Little Piggie

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wade plays "This Little Piggie" with Peter, but instead of wiggling his toes, he sucks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggie

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted a month ago on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)

Wade stopped at the doorway to his bedroom, eyes locking on his boyfriend. Peter was laying on top of the covers, settled back against a pillow. He was wearing his glasses and had a book in his lap and damn did Peter ever look sexy with his glasses on. 

He didn’t see the glasses all that often, considering they mostly met up when they were both in costume, saving the world or killing people (it wasn’t hard to guess who was doing which). Therefore, Peter didn’t have his glasses on when Wade pulled off his mask and pinned him against the wall of an alley to make sweet passionate indecent love to him.

Now here he was, all domestic in his boxers and t-shirt, ready for bed like this was their normal routine. 

Wade grinned as he stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching forward to stroke Peter’s leg. Peter glanced over his book but his focus didn’t linger long. He went back to reading as Wade’s hand caressed up his ankle before rubbing the top of his foot. 

Sitting further on the bed, Wade picked up Peter’s foot and set it in his lap as his fingers worked at the sole, massaging him like a normal boyfriend would do if their boyfriend was on their feet all day. Even though Wade spent more time on his feet, Peter’s feet were mostly in the air.

Peter hummed pleasantly as Wade’s thumbs smoothed over his heel and between his toes, gasping when he pressed harder into the arch of his foot. Wade narrowed his eyes, peering at his boyfriend who’s face was hidden behind the book. That didn’t sound like a gasp of pain.

Smirking, he leaned down and lifted Peter’s foot simultaneously.

"This little piggy went to market," Wade stated before licking the side of Peter’s little toe. 

The vigilante jumped, lowering the book instantly and staring in surprise at his boyfriend. “Wade wha-“

"This little piggy stayed home." Wade’s tongue wrapped around the second smallest toe before he closed his lips briefly around the toe and pulled off. 

Peter’s mouth was open and he was clutching his book tightly. 

"This little piggy had roast beef." Wade sucked the middle toe between his lips, sucking on it until a soft gasp escaped Peter’s lips. Wade glanced up as he released Peter’s toe, enjoying the blush that was creeping into Peter’s cheeks.

"This little piggy had none," Wade flicked his tongue on the tip of the toe, barely touching it but it was enough (or not enough) to have Peter whining and wriggling his toes in Wade’s face.

"And this little piggy-" Wade breathed over Peter’s big toe, glancing up to see the young hero biting his lower lip in anticipation, holding his breath as he watching Wade intently. He looked ridiculously sexy, staring at him through those glasses, holding his book like a lifeline, getting off on Wade sucking his toes.

"-went wee, wee, wee," Wade emphasized each ‘wee’ with a lick of his tongue around Peter’s big toe, making the boy whine louder and wiggle his toe impatiently.

"All the way home," Wade sucked Peter’s whole toe into his mouth, tongue swirling around it as he would Peter’s cock and the boy went crazy. He let his head fall back as he moaned, hips jerking from the stimulation as Wade sucked hard on his toe. 

Peter was gasping by the time Wade took his mouth off his toe with a sloppy pop, “Didn’t know you had a foot fetish.”

Peter shivered from Wade’s breath on his saliva covered toe. He exhaled long as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and grinned down at his boyfriend, “Neither did I.”


End file.
